Forum:Best Robot Not to Have Made a Semi-Final
ee Taking Rammingspeed's idea of the worst Semi-Finalist and turning it around, what do you think is the best robot not to have made it past the heats? I'm going to go with the obvious and say 259. I also think Mortis had a really good chance of winning the first wars."H-DRules (talk) " 19:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, that's my idea! Just kidding. Mortis and 259 are the obivious ones, I guess... Series 1: Mortis, Like I just said. :P Series 2: I'm tempted to say All Torque, but I think it should be Chaos. Series 3: Definetly Big Cheese. Series 4: Again, Mortis, but I'm not sure... Series 5: Reactor 2, but again, it's close. Series 6: Raging Reality. Yes, Raging Reality, not 259. Series 7: Probably Tsunami. Dutch Series 1: Pullverizer, I think. Dutch Series 2: It's got to be Twisted Metal Evo.--Rammingspeed 19:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe I forgot about Tsunami."H-DRules (talk) " 11:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Series 1: I'm actually not going to go with Mortis. Its axe was potent, yes, but it broke rather easily and got shunted around by an opponent it should have had a weight advantage against. I'm going to pick Barry, because as I've said before, battles in Series 1 and 2 were just overglorified sumo. As the heaviest robot in the field, Barry would have a clear advantage in that regard. Series 2: Razer. The majority of robots were still boxes on wheels with no real functional weapon. Razer has reliability issues, I'll admit, so I won't list it again Series 3: Big Cheese Series 4: This is the point where the robots begin to sift apart. The gap widens between the haves and have-nots, and it becomes more difficult to pick a good one. I'm going to go with Crusader 2, it got some impressive flips in with its flipper. Series 5: Fluffy. It demolished its first two opponents, and definitely would have won a judges' decision against Pussycat. Series 6: Corkscrew. Another destructive spinner, it looked really good in the opening melee. Series 7: SMIDSY. The lifting wedge worked well in conjunction with its pushing power, and the team had experience. Dutch Series 1: Pullverizer, yep Dutch Series 2: Tough As Nails. Ingenious design, burned by the flame pit US Series 2: General Champsalot 2. Great clamper, impressive win record. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I think G.B.H 2 should have at least made the heat final."H-DRules (talk) " 21:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Series 1: Barry and Plunderbird 1. Barry for the same reason as RA2, and Plunderbird 1 because if it was anything like its successor it would have won its heat, plus those interchangeable weapons looked great. Series 2: All Torque. A brilliant rammer that could have won most of the other heats, and a handful of semi finalists. Series 3: Tied between Berserk 2 and Big Cheese. They were good competition for the two robots that made the Grand Final, and would have won nearly any other heat in the series. Series 4: Crusader 2. The reason why has been explained so many times already. Series 5: Smidsy. It improved every year and it showed as it easily dispatched its first two oppoenents. Shame it had to be drawn against Chaos 2. Fluffy is close, but its reliability issues demote it for me. Series 6: Anarchy. Best walker ever in Robot Wars. Heavily armoured and powerful weaponry. Tornado was probably the worst seed for it to fight. Series 7: Lightning and Ripper. Lightning was very sleek, durable and the weapon was unique but effective, Ripper could take a lot of punishment due to the spacing of the shell and the flipper had great egineering. These two could have defeated most of the semi finalists. TheStigisaRobot 16:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 1- Killertron. Just the axe, really. And the pink. That colour kicked @$$. 2- The Mule. It looked promising. 3- Cassius 2, maybe Mortis, Berserk 2,The Big Cheese. 4- Never mind Crusader 2, what about Ming 2, Little Fly, The Morgue and Hammer and Tong? All interesting and good designs rather than a lousy generic box with a toothpick lifter. 5- Fluffy. Any robot who disarms Pussycat gets my respect. 6- Anarchy was the only proper walker that wasn't a frail piece of garbage. (Hang your head, Clawed Hopper) 7- Ripper, probably. I didn't really watch much of Series 7. Whew, that vented a lot of steam. Pkmn Trainer 19:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Without making a list for each series, I'll just throw some names into the ring. :D Barry, Plunderbird 1, Griffon, Onslaught, Killerhurtz, All Torque, Eric, Agent Orange, The Big Cheese, Excaliber, Wild Willy, Facet, The Steel Avenger, SMIDSY, Crusader 2, Spikasaurus, Gemini, Knightmare, V-Max, The Alien, Corkscrew, Crushtacean, Fluffy, Barbaric Response, GBH 2, 259, Anarchy, Barber-Ous 2, Lightning, Tsunami, Ceros, Mute.... Quite a few then!! - User:Merrick8 Probably Tsunami in my opinion - User:ShotgunJustice Gemini. One of my favorite competitors, and I love clusterbots, too bad Gemini suffers from the “8th seed curse”. Give each twin better armor and a real flipper and it will get past the Heat final and actually dominate. I love it though.-- 18:05, March 31, 2019 (UTC)